


Everything

by LunaWinchester4255



Series: Married Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying Castiel, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaWinchester4255/pseuds/LunaWinchester4255
Summary: Dean has had it burning I'm his pocket for the longest time. It was time to tell Castiel how he truly feels





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NavajoLovesDestiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/gifts).



Dean panted heavily, his leather jacket stained and reeking of oil and sweat. He held a bouquet of flowers in his right hand, while the other hovered over that very special, very important box in his pocket. He had been fighting with himself, panicking, everything in the book. All of that had led him here. Now, here he stood, in sixty degree weather, with dying roses that looked like they had been to hell and back--literally--in front of his best friend's door. Oh, and it was two a.m.

The sound of a lock clicking brought Dean's attention back out of his thoughts, focusing on keeping a smile. The door made a soft creak, and a short, golden haired man looked up at Dean. He had eyes to match his short hair, and had a lollipop tucked in his right cheek. He promptly took it out and turned back inside the house:

“I told you it was too late for Trick-O-Treaters. It's just some Ken Doll,” he snickered. He left back inside the house, leaving the door ajar. Dean took it as an invitation to come inside, so he did so. He shut the door and walked into the living room, watching a wearily working Cas. He smiled softly and Castiel glanced at him, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Hello Dean, what brings you here so late?”

“Um...well, the Impala broke down and the bus wasn't running and well…” Dean stopped talking when the other man snorted.

“Please don't tell me this is your Bachelor?”

Castiel glared at the man.

“Sorry, who are you exactly?” Dean turned to him, agitated.

“Gabriel, his brother, and who are you exactly?”

“I'm his--”

“Boyfriend. Now shoo, Gabriel. It's our anniversary and Dean had to work late. It slipped my mind. I'll see you Saturday, Gabe.”

He rolled his eyes and grabbed his coat. “Buh-bye, Deano. Tell your smokin’ brother to call me while I'm in town.”

Dean rolled his eyes and pinched his nose.

“There's beer in the fridge and I saved you a slice of pie. You still have clothes here, and you should probably shower, I won't ask about the flowers just yet.”

Dean kept quiet. Was he in trouble with Cas?

He decided that it was best not to ask questions, so he did as he was told. He set the flowers down on the table, keeping the ring in his pocket. He sighed softly and grabbed an old band shirt from Cas’ closet - “Wow he really does hang my clothes up. Kudos to him.” - and grabbed sweats and boxers.

As he undressed in the bathroom, he set the ring box onto the sink, setting his dirty clothes next to it to take out once he was finished.

He turned on the shower and jumped in once it was the right temperature. Once the water washed over him, he exhaled in content. It had been an extremely long day - longer than usual - and this is what he needed. That and Cas. One of the reasons he loved Cas was because he was patient. He would stay quiet and when things seemed offish, he wouldn't question it. For example, the flowers. He would wait for Dean to explain. Alongside that, he didn't take any shit. If he didn't like an answer he would say something. He'd defend himself, admit when he was wrong, and be compassionate all the while.

He even had a feisty side, even though Dean had only seen it once, he loved it.

The water soon turned cold, and he shut it off. He dried off and hummed contently. His muscles had loosened up and he felt a thousand times better. After slipping the ring box into his pocket, he collected his dirty laundry and left the bathroom.

Once his clothes were in the laundry basket he made his way back to Cas. He had to do it now, there was no turning back. He went to his room, but he wasn't there.

“Looking for me?”

Dean jumped at the sudden sound, spinning on his heel.

“Um, yeah. I kinda wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Sure.” Castiel passed him and began to undress. “Sorry, I was looking for a vase to put the flowers in.”

Dean smiled softly. “They're yours, by the way.”

Cas turned around, shirt in hand, tilting his head in confusion.

“The flowers are for you, Cas.”

“Oh. How kind of you. They are very nice.”

“I'm glad you like them. Also--”

Cas tossed his shirt and jeans into the basket, pulling a worn AC/DC tee over his head.

“Can you look at me?” Dean asked, huffing as if he was out of breath.

Cas did so, his eyes drooping. “If you quit prattling. Mumbling is your weakness, Dean,” he chuckled softly and sat on the bed.

“You have my full attention.”

Dean took a deep breath. He had always pictured this moment, but not like this. When he imagined this, they had just had sex. Or kissed for the first time. After an important dinner. Castiel’s birthday. Christmas. Something. Not the day after Halloween, not this late at night. How was he supposed to tell Cas that he was in love with him and he wanted to marry him? How could he say that he was always on his mind, and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him? Dean didn't handle rejection well.

He sat down next to Cas, taking his hand.

“I'm just going to out and say it.” Dean took a deep breath.

“Cas, I've known you for three years. And in that time, I don't know how it happened or why but I know that I'm right. And maybe I'm not alone here, maybe, just maybe you're there too.”

Castiel's expression remained puzzled, but he listened nonetheless.

“Dean you're going to have to give me more than that, I don't understand what you're trying to say.”

“I've held you, and you've held me. We've spent nights together and had dinner together, we've cooked together.”

“Is this going somewhere?”

“Please let me finish. I promise there's a method to my madness.”

Castiel nodded.

“...and I know that there is no where else that I would rather be. I care about you, I always have. More so lately than before.”

“I care for you as well, Dean. You're not dying, are you?” He chuckled lightly.

“No, well... depends on your answer.”

“My answer to what?”

“Close your eyes.” Dean whispered.

Castiel did so hesitantly.

Dean got off the bed and pulled the ring out of his pocket, opening the box.

He whispered, his heart pounding against his chest, “O-okay.” He swallowed. “You can open them now.”

Castiel opened his eyes, his gaze widening.

“I'm in love with you, Cas. I don't care if it seems rushed, but I do. You're the entirety of my world, and nothing else matters except you and me. I don't know what you did to me, but I can't stop thinking about you. Will you do me the honor of becoming Mr. Winchester?”

Castiel calmly got off the bed, his mind jumbled. He jumped into Dean's arms immediately, his chest heaving. He began to sob quietly in happiness.

Dean held him close, running his fingers through his hair.

“Is that a yes?” Dean asked softly.

Castiel shook his head. “No,” he said, muffled.

“Wait, what?”

Castiel looked up at him, smiling. “It's a ‘hell yes!’. Of course I'll marry you, assbutt!” He pulled Dean into a long, fulfilling kiss.

“I've wanted to do that for a while,” he sniffled, a huge grin on his face.

Castiel was pressed between Dean and the bed, leaning on his now-fiance’s chest.

“Can I have the ring?” He asked softly.

Dean took the ring out from the box, a silver ring with gold swirls along the edge. On the inside was written: “Castiel and Dean Winchester -- Nothing Else Matters.”

“I love you, Dean.”

“I love you, too, Mr. Winchester.” He smiled.


End file.
